Assassins Creed:Renegade
by KadeCanWrite
Summary: Mitchell Miles is given an opportunity to discover what happened to his cousin, Desmond, by Abstergo Industries. After reliving one his ancestor's memories, he is thrown into a war that he didn't know even existed. Now he has to choose between two sides that could change his life forever.


Assassins Creed: Renegade

Hello guys! I know I haven't uploaded a Watch Dogs 2 chapter for almost half a year now. To be honest, I lost interest in the game. It just didn't have the feeling that I liked so much about the first Watch Dogs.

This, however, will be the first in a series of stories that will take place in the Ubisoft Universe. My theory is that most Ubisoft games since AC1 take place in the same universe. You may disagree, if you don't like that theory, you may as well leave. Also note that the events that happen in the movie are not canon in this Ubisoft universe of mine. Callum Lynch does not exist however his ancestor, Aguilar de Nerha does.

Also note that you might have to do a little bit of research to understand some of the content in this story.

Disclaimer: I own mostly nothing of the following content. It is mostly owned by Ubisoft.

Chapter 1

Chicago, Illinois

Abstergo Chicago Labs

April, 18, 2014

6:46 PM

The room was quite plain. A white shiny floor, the white walls with nothing hanged on them. The huge window that gave a view of downtown eastern Chicago. In the center of the room was a desk with two people sitting on either side. On the side closest to the window was an average height male with a small moustache and greying brown hair. On the other was a young women who really didn't look happy to be in that office.

"So, Ms. Elizabeth, tell me about your suspicions about our relationship with Blume. What was that you said, their CTOS system was transferring data from one of our Animus databases?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. Mr. Yung complained that his Animus booth wasn't letting him log in because of data being transferred to an unknown IP. We tried to trace it but all we got was that it was transferred to a storage system somewhere in the Chicago area." Elizabeth said, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Well then, I will confront Charlotte Gardner about that at the meeting next week," He took a sip from his coffee mug. "Have you found any other information on subject 17B?"

Elizabeth shifted in her seat. "Yes, we have found out where he lives, which happens to be conveniently located right here in Chicago. We sent an invite to him for tomorrow at 10:00 AM sharp."

The man grinned. "Thank you Elizabeth. You have exceeded my expectations once again. You are dismissed." Elizabeth stood up and walked towards the office doors. "Goodnight Mr. Rhett."

Mr. Rhett grinned once more as he swiveled his chair towards the window.

...

 _The figure was clad in white and red robes, the hood that covered his face allowed for none of his facial features besides his mouth to be seen. The fog around him slowly swallowing up the figure. I tried to get closer but I was stuck in place. I reached out to him but he was too far away. "It's time to wake up, from this life, from this reality." The figure said as everything turned to black._

…

Chicago, Illinois

Outside Chicago Abstergo Labs

April 19, 2014

9:48 AM

Mitchell Miles stood outside the huge building. He was a 23 year old man with shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a white coat with black sweat pants. The reason why he was standing in front of this building was because the day before he received a message informing him about an opportunity to continue his cousin, Desmond Mile's secretive work at Abstergo Industries. He was here to meet somebody named Elizabeth Banks. He gazed up at the lab's 48 stories of glass and steel. "Woah!" He mouthed silently as he proceeded up the steps to the front doors.

The lobby was huge. The roof was made up of a large fish tank with fish, big and small, visible through the glass. The lobby was otherwise filled with people talking with guys at kiosks or reading the memos on the walls about the history of Abstergo. He pushed through the herds of tourists until he reached the kiosk that said Guest Services. "Yello, what can I do for you?" The guy at the kiosk asked with a smile. "Where do I meet umm... Elizabeth Banks?" The guy then reached underneath the counter and handed Mitchell a slip of plastic about the size of a bank card. "With this elevator pass you'll be able to access floors 1 to 13. Ms. Banks is waiting on the 5th floor."

Mitchell accepted the pass and made his way to the elevator. No one else seemed to have a pass so there was no wait for the elevator. He swiped card through the scanner and pressed the 5th button. After a moment the door slid open and Mitchell stepped into the large room that was filled with booths with a big monitor in each.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a blonde woman in a white coat approaching him. "Hello! You're Mitchell Miles, correct?" She asked him, her smile very forced. She didn't look very happy to be there with him. Mitchell nodded, still confused on why he was to be there. "Nice to meet you. My name's Elizabeth as you probably already know. Follow me, please."

Elizabeth guided him out of the room and into a smaller dark room. The only light source was the giant screen mounted on the wall. It showed nothing but a blue background with the Abstergo company logo in the middle of it. "Lie down." Elizabeth said, motioning to a bed like mound in the middle of the room. Mitchell set down his backpack and sat down. The surface was smooth but very solid. "Put these on."

She tossed him a band like device that Mitchell guessed were like glasses. As he put them on she turned to the screen and touched it. Instantly, the Abstergo logo disappeared and was replaced with a complex mess of words and links. "It's a shame, ya know… your cousin…" She said without looking at him. "Yeah…" He shrugged. Mitchell didn't know Desmond very well. The times they only really saw each other was at family gatherings like Christmas and Thanksgiving. But Desmond's death shocked him just as much as it shocked everyone else. Just disappeared without a trace, no one gave them any explanation on how he died.

"This is going to feel a little weird so just breath…" Elizabeth pressed one more button and the Mitchell's vision turned into a blinding white light. "Mitchell! Can you hear me?" Elizabeth's voice emanated from somewhere beyond. "Yes, I can hear you! Where am I? What is this?" Mitchell yelled with a worried tone in his voice. "Welcome to the Animus. This device allows for the user to relive their ancestors memories through information stored in that person's DNA. Sounds like something from science fiction but no, Abstergo has created this masterpiece of technology. Now just wait a sec while I sync you to your ancestor…"

Mitchell couldn't hear the rest as his vision shifted and a landscape started to form.

…

Rome, Italy

January 28, 1527

2:25 PM

A young teen pushed his way through the crowd that had formed around the herald who was telling of the gang of murderers loose in the streets of Rome. This particular boy looked a lot like Mitchell with dark shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. He passed by a group of Roman guards who peered at the crowds out of the corner of their eyes. This boy however wasn't part of these Roman groups as he was a member of one of the most well-known Florentine families. He pushed past another group and stopped at one of the local blacksmith's. The shop was filled with tiny metal structures and household tools. At the back, however, was a wall full of swords, maces, hammers, spears, bows, and armor. He gaped at all the metal pieces of art.

"Marcello! Time to go!" a woman's voice called from behind him. "Coming Aunt Claudia!" He yelled and he left the Blacksmith's. His aunt looked quite young for being 66, dark black flowing hair and very little facial lines. Accompanying her was his very annoying sister Flavia. Flavia was a hopeless case in Marcello's opinion. "Hurry up Marcello!" Flavia screeched. "I need to go get a new dress since you coated the last one in mud!"

"Lord save me." Marcello whispered to himself as he neared the two woman. "There you are. We'll go find Flavia a new dress then we'll return to our temporary home." Marcello sighed and followed his relatives.

…

Rome, Italy

Tiber Island

January 28, 1527

6:03 PM

Aunt Claudia claimed this building to be her Rome vacation home but Marcello suspected that she was hiding something about the place. For one, most of the interior almost resembled a castle. Last time he was here, he peeked into one of the many off limit rooms and it was filled with displays of different armors and weapons. But before he could see any more, Aunt Claudia locked the door and distracted him with some food.

There was another door that was almost always locked. He pressed his head against it and heard the sounds of people talking. They didn't sound as if they were on the on the other side of the door, their voices were echoing, almost as if they were in a tunnel of some sort. Flavia and him had to share the only bedroom in the house (Besides Claudia's). Since she was older than him, she got the bed and he got the hay mattress on the floor. Flavia and Aunt Claudia were in the guest bedroom, deciding which dress Flavia should wear to the winter party at Pietro di Crasto's Palazzo. This left him sitting in the main hall with nothing to do.

Marcello was the naturally curious type. So when a loud crashing sound emanated from the locked door down the hall. He sprang onto his feet and sprinted to the door. There was a lot of voices coming from the other side and a lot of cursing too. He considered his options: leave the door alone and wait another hour till Aunt Claudia and Flavia were finished OR sneak into Aunt Claudia's bedroom, try and find a key or a lock pick of some sort and go through the door. Marcello choose the second option and hurried to Aunt Claudia's room.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and then he pulled the knob. Luckily it was unlocked. He looked around the room. 'I don't want to invade Aunt Claudia's privacy too much so I won't look through drawers and such.'

He gazed across Claudia's dresser and spotted a small metal object that woman use to keep their hair in place. He snatched it and left the room. His sister and aunt were still in the room so he snuck across the hall to the door. The voices were gone but there was chance that he could perhaps catch up with them. He stuck the pin unto the key hole and reached around. He heard a small click and the door easily pushed open. 'Wow, that was too easy.'

The room that the door was quite small. Most of it was taken up by a well looking structure in the middle of it. The metal gate that allowed entrance into the tiny structure was slightly ajar which Marcello pulled open. There was a ladder which led down into the darkness of wherever the hole went. He put one foot down and descended into the depths.

…

Chicago, Illinois

Abstergo labs

April 19, 2014

10:13 AM

Mitchell's vision slowly blurred back into the dark room that he entered minutes earlier. "That was your ancestor, Marcello Auditore. What you just saw was one of his memories that has been embedded in your DNA."

Mitchell removed the Animus glasses and sat up. "That was really weird." He tried to stand up but lost his balance and fall back on the Animus device. "People will often witness dizziness and weak muscles for a minute two after exiting the Animus. After you're ready meet me by the elevator." Elizabeth said as she left the room. He sat there for a minute resting before getting up and exiting the room as well.

Elizabeth sat at the desk near the elevator. "Mitchell! Over here!" She summoned him. I have a few questions for you before you leave or decide to stay. Mitchell really wanted to enter the Animus again but the chance of him making it there without sticking with Elizabeth is very slim. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best, how do you rate your experience with our Animus system?"

"Umm… 10?" Mitchell responded sitting down in the seat across from Elizabeth. "Good. Good. Would you want to enter the Animus again?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to help Abstergo conduct research on Marcello Auditore to produce a film based on his adventures?'

"I guess so…"

"Last question… would you be willing to dedicate three or more months of your life to reliving Marcello's memories?"

Mitchell nodded with a determined look on his face. "Yes. I will do whatever I can to help."

Elizabeth smiled and signed off on her computer. "Very good. Follow me please." She stood up and he did as well. Mitchell didn't want to enter the Animus just for reliving Marcello's memories, although he did want to do that. He figured that sticking with this company would help him discover what happened to his cousin and who was involved. Mitchell wasn't a detective. He would have to use his skills as a mechanic to solve this little mystery of his.

Elizabeth lead him to a small booth which contained a monitor and some storage cabinets. "This is your new personal Animus booth and here is your Abstergo tablet which will contain all your information on your experiences in the Animus." She handed him a small tablet with the Abstergo logo on the screen. "You better go home and prepare for the days ahead. Once you commit to our project, you cannot leave this facility until the research is complete. Security reasons…" She handed him a waver from out of her arms.

After signing the contract with some thought and hesitation, Mitchell handed the slip of paper back to Elizabeth. "We'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Miles." Elizabeth smiled at him before leaving. Mitchell took one more look at his Animus station before heading back to the elevator.

…

Chicago, Illinois

Mitchell's apartment

April 20, 2014

8:34 AM

Mitchell pulled his backpack over his shoulder. He took one last look at his apartment. Quite small and used but it did its job. He closed the door and proceeded down the hallway. After a short elevator ride to the parkade, he found and entered his small but useful 2007 Landrock Taurus truck. It wasn't the best but it was what he could afford. His apartment was located in the Parker Square district which meant he had to travel a few miles to reach the Abstergo complex which is located in the Mad Mile district.

About 10 minutes later he passed by the auto body shop that he worked at, Lenny's Auto Body and Repair. His boss, Leonard Wolfe was an amazing man. He took Mitchell under his wing when he spotted the young man helping a woman with a flat tire. Ever since then, he had shown him everything to know about being a mechanic. He still was in training but Leonard has told him many times that he was an amazing mechanic. He had to explain to Leonard that he had family matters and that he would have to take a few weeks. Leonard gave him three weeks but Mitchell figured he could solve that problem when the time came.

When he pulled up to the Abstergo parking garage, he pulled his Tablet out of his backpack and pressed the button which opened up the garage door. After finding a parking spot he went to the elevator and ascended to the 6th floor which was supposedly the dorms floor. After finding his room and getting comfy, Mitchell took the stairs back down to the 5th. There were already a dozen people at their Animus stations, sitting in their chairs with the Animus glasses on. He found his booth and sat down. It felt weird, although Mitchell did not know why. He got comfortable, turned on his monitor, synched it with his tablet, configured the settings on his tablet, and then put on the glasses.

…

Rome, Italy

Tiber Island

January 28, 1527

6:14 AM

Marcello landed in a puddle, soaking his shoes. He tried to develop a sense of where he was but the tunnel was simply too dark to see anything. He reached through the darkness, trying to grab a hold of something. "Damnit. I should have grabbed a candle or something when I was up there." He said to himself as he wandered through the darkness. Suddenly, a small distant voice came from somewhere ahead of him. He really had no other choice so he followed the source of the voice. He abruptly walked into a rock wall and had to find a way around. After finding away around the wall, he continued after the voices. After travelling for a little bit, the tunnel started to get lighter. Marcello walked faster towards the light source. He found a lone torch sitting on a wall.

He gazed down the tunnel further and saw another one and another one. After passing about three more torches he ran into a wooden door. He pushed on the handle and the door opened into a bright room of marble and granite. The voices were on the other side of the marble pillars that lined the room. He snuck up to the nearest pillar and looked around at it. Three men in white robes stood in the middle, one was holding a small chest. 'That's what they probably dropped earlier.'

The men set the chest on the floor and opened it up. "These are the new tools that the Chinese Assassins sent us, rope darts." The man with the chest said lifting a small item out of it.

One of the robed men who had a robe of red and white took the item and examined it. "Fantastico! [Fantastic!] This tool shall aid us greatly. He tossed it back into the chest and the guy picked it up again.

The one man who hadn't spoken yet gestured to a doorway on the other side of the room. "Bring it to the armory. Buon giorno [Good day] Niccolo." The two men in the all white robesleft the room leaving the man with the red and white alone. He sighed but he quickly looked up towards Marcello's direction.

"It is alright young one, you can come out now." He said in a calming voice. Marcello slowly emerged from his hiding place behind the pillar, eyeing the man cautiously. "You can trust me Marcello."

Marcello stopped. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" The man did a little bow. "My name is Niccolo Machiavelli. I used to know and work with your father, Ezio."

"Why should I trust you?" Marcello questioned. Niccolo nodded with a small smile. "You have no reason to trust me Marcello. But I can show you the secrets of your father's life. You can come if you choose."

Marcello thought for a moment before following Niccolo into the doorway across the room. Inside was a massive hall full of white robed people. Some were using weapons on fake training dummies, some were sparring with each other. There was a group in one of the corners of the hall that sat around a fire drinking and laughing. "Your father wasn't simply a blacksmith as he told you," Niccolo explained. "He was a member of the Italian Assassin's Brotherhood or more specifically, the mentor."

Marcello started to notice some of the robed men and women were looking at him curiously. Niccolo continued. "Ezio made it clear that we should introduce you to the brotherhood when you turned age seventeen. However, you found your own way down here a little early."

They turned to the left and entered another room, this time full of weapons and armor. Niccolo turned to him. "Tell me, would you like to become an Assassin, Marcello?"

Surprise filled Marcello's face. "Me? An assassin? Like killing people? I can't do that… My mother and my Aunt Claudia would never forgive me." Niccolo laughed. "There is more to your mother and aunt then meets the eye. Anyways, you should go back to your aunt and your sister. They're waiting for you."

…

Rome, Italy

di Crasto Palazzo

January 28, 1527

7:24 PM

Marcello, dressed in his best clothes, sat on a bench in the corner of the Palazzo. He had to stay there until Aunt Claudia came back to get him. She was quite mad when he got back. Mad that he snuck away, mad that he snooped in her room, and mad at him for not asking first. Marcello sighed and looked around the Palazzo. It was a large building with walls that were 5 stories high. The house of Pietro di Crasto surrounded a large square courtyard in the middle which housed a large garden and plenty of space to occupy a lot of people.

Marcello also noticed the archers stationed on the roof tops, watching the party from the battlements. There was also 4 brute guards with heavy axes blocking the main gates. The drawbridge was lowered still over the very deep moat. This Palazzo was like a fortress. On each of the four corners of the wall/house stood a lookout tower with more archers watching the party. Marcello shivered and turned his attention over to Aunt Claudia who was happily conversing with some noblemen and women. Flavia was sitting on a bench across the courtyard talking with her friend, Serena, who was a nobleman's daughter.

Aunt Claudia parted from her group and headed towards Marcello, frowning as she came closer to him. "Listen Marcello, you can explore the courtyard of the Palazzo but absolutely no running off, intelligo? [Understand?]"

He quickly nodded. "Off you go then." Claudia said as she proceeded back to the group of people. Marcello frowned and looked around again. There was no one his age here besides Flavia and her friend. 'This is a stupid party, no kids my age.' He thought as two guards passed by. "Almost got killed, he said. The assassin had his blade inches away from his face before the city guards came and scared him off." One of the men said to the other. "That's what you get when you snoop around Tiber Island. They say that's where the Assassins are located but no one has located any entrance. The only suspicious thing that was found was the prominent appearance of Assassins on the island." The second guard stated as they opened up a door and entered di Crasto's home. Before the door closed Marcello grabbed it and snuck inside, making sure no one saw him. This must've been a side entrance as the main doors were facing the direction of the entrance gate. The room he entered was full of gardening equipment such as seeds, hoes, and fertilizer. Marcello looked down the hall and spotted the guards turn right, probably entering another room or going up some stairs. He snuck down the hall to the point where the guards turned. There was staircase on the left side of the landing that lead up to the second floor.

Marcello quietly crept up them, making sure evert step was absolutely silent. The voices of the guards could still be heard. 'They sound like they are just at the top of the stairs.' Marcello knelt down and slowly crawled up the stairs. Suddenly, Marcello's vision changed into a dark tint and through the stairs, he could see the two guards sitting on two chairs, facing the direction of the stairs. Marcello backed up a few feet before rubbing his eyes. When he blinked, the dark tint in his vision was gone and everything was back to its normal colour. 'What was that?'

He heard the screech of chair legs and the sound of footsteps walk away. He peaked his head up over the stairs and found a landing with the two chairs and a cabinet filled with drink. He peered down the hallway and saw absolutely nothing. He noticed a curtained window and gently spread it open. Outside, everyone was gathered by the main doors with whom he assumed was Pietro di Crasto standing on an elevated wooden platform. He was holding up a wine glass so he could only assume that they were giving thanks or something like that.

He crept down the hallway until he heard voices from one of the doors to his right. He pressed his ear against it and listened. "Marcus! Why did you go snooping around Tiber Island without Pietro's permission? When you talk to him after the party, he's going to be very angered by your decision."

"I'm sorry." Another man said. "I was tailing that Assassin when he spotted me in the crowd and pounced up on me." If it weren't for the guards…"

"We know, we know. Now, you have the knowledge that you should not go to the Tiber without an accomplice and with permission from Pietro."

Marcello backed away from the door. 'What were di Crasto's men planning to do at Aunt Claudia's house?" Suddenly, di Crasto emerged from around the corner. Marcello quickly opened the curtained window next to him. He got a look of the ground as he leant over the window and sill and used all his strength to keep him from slipping off. For some reason, nobody noticed the 12 year old boy hanging from the one of the second story windows. He heard the sound of the door opening than closing again. Using all his strength, he pulled himself up over the window sill and collapsed on the floor. He stood up again and after making sure no one was near him before pressing his ear to the door once again.

"-after that, you men will surround her and force her to surrender. Understand?" A voice said from the other side. "Yes Maestro!" Multiple voices yelled in unison. "Be prepared, it's happening in about 3 minutes. May the father of understanding guide us." Marcello heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door which gave him enough time to scurry back to the stairs. He ran down them and stepped into a tiny closet. He heard the group of men come down the stairs and exit through the door.

Marcello waited for a few seconds before leaving the closet and exiting the interior of the Palazzo. He peered out into the courtyard and saw that the crowd was circled around something or someone. He pushed through the crowd to the center where Pietro di Crasto stood with six of his men aiming their crossbows at his Aunt.

…

And that was the first chapter of my new AC fanfiction. Hopefully, you enjoyed it. And I am REALLY sorry if there is any mistranslations. If you would like to correct me, please send me a message or leave a review. Also leave a review on if you liked it and what you would like to see. Thank you!


End file.
